zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fireplace Embrace
Whether on duty or at my personal life, what really matters to me are those who I love The decisions I make are based on a little voice inside of me My heart has led me to many indescribable places Making new friends and braving some fierce dangers However, I had not met that special someone worthy of my love just yet Those times are long gone, as one can tell by where I am at this moment I´m lying around a warm rug, enjoying the warmth of a fireplace That rug isn´t just any rug though, but Nick Hopps, my sweetheart of a fox Feeling his tail and paws around me in all of their warmth We´re completely in our natural state, for the touch of one another is just enough I can see the reflection from the fire shining around us radiantly Nobody is bothering us at our apartment, so we can just lie around here peacefully You hold my droopy ears, while giving me a handsome, sweet smile It´s one of those times that remind me of how I fell for you in the first place Over four years have passed since our first case that everybody knows about The beginning to a relationship many mammals didn´t expect You´ve always been such a darling, with your smart wit and heart of gold Never running away, but always helping and comforting when I felt lonely or sad You´re not the dangerous or untrustworthy fox some assume your kind to be like Instead, you´re one handsome, sensitive and loving vulpine You didn´t see me as a cute meter maid anyone, but as something beautiful and special Our love blossomed for a long time, reaching its peak with your proposal It warms my heart just to think of those days when I rest in my husband´s arms I´m glad I was able to give you your well-deserved happiness Your strong but gentle predator paws stroke my grey, soft fur A blissful feeling fills me as I can feel the touch of something that tender I see you place your paw near my tail and rear, with me doing the same to yours We´re curled up so close I can see the gleam in your green, amazing eyes I´m sure I can see through them into your wonderful soul The soul of my vulpine knight in shining armor who wouldn´t let me fall or fail During all the dates or holidays we shared, you´ve shown your most romantic side It´s one of the things we have in common, like our willingness to make a difference I´ve never felt so proud of any choice I made since we got married a year ago There isn´t anything in the world I wouldn´t do to someone like you I close my eyes as your muzzle gets closer and you stroke me behind my ears We rabbits love it when we get stroked there by our loved ones You sit up, letting me sit astride on your lap with my dewlap against your chest Both of us wrap our paws around each other, making our embrace so tight As I look at your handsome features, my heart beats loudly like a bunch of bongo drums Moments like this with you are the one thing I like more than busting bad guys Who would´ve believed a bunny like me would find a fox like you so irresistible But as our journey in Zootopia has proven, anything is possible My cheeks go red and nose twitches as you lick my cheeks I give you a sultry look and call you adorable things in a husky voice As if this night by the fireside couldn´t get any cozier or warmer You sure know how to treat this doe right, my dear My heartbeat gets louder as I lean upwards against your shoulders Both of us close our eyes, right before kissing on the lips In the peace of the night, with only the fireplace lighting our home Something affectionate is going on between a fox and his wife As the kiss ends, I cup your chin with my paw, which still has my fox-shaped wedding ring It´ll stay there forever as a symbol of the love between us, which is everlasting I´ll feel comfortable in your arms even during the coldest night This is why I like to call you the king of my heart Nick, there has never been a love or a friend in my life as strong as you are It keeps showing in here too, during this fireplace embrace. Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Stories in natural state Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots